The Witch and the Wisp
by Generic Chimera
Summary: A descent into the past and a freefall into the present – Willow the Wisp searches to pay back an old enemy.
1. The Witch and the Wisp

Disclaimer: Can't I own them? Please? At least Matt Hardy?

Author: Chimera

Summary: A descent into the past and a freefall into the present – Willow the Wisp searches to pay back an old enemy. 

Pairings: Jeff/Willow, Sean O'Haire/Spanky, quite probably Matt/Shannon

Rating: PG

My Excuse: If any of the characters' behaviours seem a little…tweaked…that's because I live in Australia and the last time I saw Smackdown was way back when Rey Mysterio defeated Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle in a triple threat. Poor me, huh?

Notes: Minus Crash Holly from the band of MFers. I don't like the dude. Also there has been no return of Hulk Hogan as Mr America. Plus this is my first response to a challenge.

Notes 2: I have only very basic knowledge of OMEGA. By the time this fic is over I hope to have brought up a lot of old OMEGA stuff – so if anyone can assist me with a little more detail, the next chapter of any story they wish will be dedicated to them. Contact me at rejected_loser_babe@hotmail.com or if_its_not_enough_sorry@hotmail.com 

The Undertaker's Muse/Grasshoppers Challenge:

It's been said that if Jeff comes back to the WWE, he'll most likely be on the same brand as Matt. At the moment, he's doing indy shows back home as Willow the Whisp. What if Jeff made his return...as Willow? As such, what if he teamed up with Sean O'Haire and Roddy Piper?   
  
_MUST HAVE/BE:_   
- WWE/Buffy the Vampire Slayer (how you do so is up to you)  
- be in character  
- Willow/Willow (meaning Jeff/Willow...confusion is fun)  
- O'Haire/Dawn Marie -OR- O'Haire/Spanky  
- "My boyfriend wears more dresses than I do!"  
- Willow's (Jeff's) umbrella  
- references to "Surge" (Matt) and "Kid Dynamo" (Shannon)  
- "Remember: Pillage, *then* burn."  
- "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups."  
- "It's been lovely, but I have to scream now."

   He fastened his mask on for the first time in a long time.

   It felt so strange, so…unnatural, almost, to wear the mask again.

   But it felt like he was coming home.

   He glanced at himself in the mirror, checking himself. The mask was basically the same, a fairly bright jester's hat and mask – this pair in a sinister murky gold. The tights had changed – still the same style, but different in their complexity and colours. Dark, only dark colours…blues and purples, sickly greens and a dark yellow that was the colour of an old, painful bruise.

   An equally dark smile came over his face at that thought. _An old bruise…exactly what I am._

   He picked up his old prop and studied it for a moment. The simplest of things could hurt the most, an old colleague had told him. He had taught him the theory of his on tables…everyone used them, everyone had one, so why not bring one into wrestling? Same with chairs. The simplest things in the world were used by the homicidal, genocidal, suicidal maniac…

   …and Willow the Wisp was nothing if not a good student.

   He picked up his old umbrella and headed out, ignoring the whispers of Dawn Marie and her newest conquest Johnny Stamboli.

   Surge was going to pay.

   "Gah," Dawn eeped out as she took in the two pretty damn massive guys standing in front of her.

   "Uck," Willow agreed nervously.

   The two men exchanged glances. "Willow Rosenburg, right?" the taller one asked.

   "Uh, yeah," the redhead confirmed.

   "Hi. We were sent to pick you up," the blonde answered her unspoken question.

   The both of them hefted up the girls' bags without complaint, or difficulty. Dawn followed in amazement – it had taken Xander twenty minutes to drag her bag downstairs, and taken both Willow, Dawn and Anya nearly forty-five minutes to pull and push and heave the witch's bag to the car. Of course Buffy had just watched with an amused grin, and had fussed over the carpet when they all knew full and well that she could have gotten both bags out to the elected transportation in less than five minutes. The two unidentified men had picked them up no problem.

   Willow followed, a little on edge. Mr. McMahon hadn't said anything about two men picking them up. Indeed, she thought Dawn and herself would need to call a taxi and just get taken to WWE headquarters.

   She blushed a little as she realised the benefits of her vantage point. Both guys had very nice little tushes.


	2. The Witch and the Wisp

Title: The Witch and the Wisp

Author: Chimera

Disclaimer: You recognize anything, it's not mine. 

Rating: PG

Story Summary: A descent into the past and a freefall into the present – Willow the Wisp searches to pay back an old enemy.

Chapter Summary: Willow begins his revenge by striking down two people from his past. Willow begins her journey into the WWE.

Note: The challenge is probably going to be changed a little…I have no grasp of Roddy Piper's character therefore I can't write him. And the next chapter is probably going to be a little skewed…it'll delve a little more into OMEGA backgrounds, but I have little knowledge on actual OMEGA, so yeah. Fables, fairytales and folklore.

Pairings: Shannon/Matt, Willow/Willow, Spanky/Sean O'Haire

   Shannon grimaced as Rey Mysterio hit Matt with a hard springboard legdrop. "C'mone Matt," he called. He exhaled a sigh of relief as Matt kicked out at a little past two, unlike most of the crowd behind him who booed. "C'mone Matt," he said again, quieter, as the 'sensei of Mattitude' rolled to his MFer's side of the ring.

   Rey rolled his eyes at the two men and pushed his mask back into place. Suddenly he grinned and lifted his left arm, three tattooed digits showing clearly on his forearm. 

   "619!"

   He ran and bounced off the far ropes before heading back to Shannon's side of the ring. Thinking quickly Shannon pushed Matt back off the second rope. His reward was a smack in the back of the head. Shannon rebounded off the ropes and onto the floor, dazed by the unintentional 619.

   Rey only gave a passing glance to the blonde tentatively feeling the back of his skull, but it was enough. As he stepped into the ring, he was greeted with a kick to the stomach. One Twist of Fate later and it was all over.

   The masked luchadore rolled out of the ring and fell next to Shannon. The blonde grimaced and stood.

   As Rey disappeared up the ramp, Matt motioned him into the ring. He crawled through the ropes and shakily stood, one hand on his pounding head. Shannon winced, expecting another 'lesson' from Matt.

   What he didn't expect was Matt hugging him hard. Shannon smiled thankfully and hugged him back before they both started to leave the ringside area. Shannon slid through the bottom two ropes to the ground and waited for Matt to follow.

   Suddenly the arena went dark.

   The fans began to mutter.

   Shannon glanced around, colours dancing in front of his eyes as they attempted to adjust. He slid back into the ring by touch only, suddenly not liking the chill that went up his spine. The blonde could now only just pick Matt in front of him – the elder man was standing still, waiting for something.

   The crack of a long, hard object on his back came as a painful surprise.

   Shannon cried out at the hard sting and fell to his knees, giving Matt fair warning. The brunette spun around, but the third person in the ring was both too quick and had well-adjusted eyes. Shannon felt the ring bounce a little, so he deduced that the man had gotten to Matt. He squashed the feeling of overwhelming rage at the though before he lost control. 

   The lights snapped back on, and the crowded arena broke into familiar noise as Shannon crawled over to Matt. The former Hardy Boy was groggily waking up. The brunette flopped, and winced as his back hit the mat. Shannon glanced down at his forehead and  winced back in sympathy. "You're going to have a nice bruise there," he said quietly, tenderly skating his fingers over the red, angry mark. Matt sat up gingerly. "We haven't pissed anyone off recently, have we?" Shannon joked weakly.

   Matt's eyes opened wide, and he scooted back on his haunches. Shannon followed his panicked stare to the corner, and fell back himself. They both stared in silence, ignorant of Michael Cole trying to determine what this meant, and the buzzing crowd around them.

   A man stood there. Not just any man…a man they both had expected to be wiped out. Extinct. He was no more…they had nearly forgotten about him, nearly forgotten about their shared legacy. The old pain started to flare up again. He nodded once, then exited the ring and left via the ramp. He turned back only once, to salute mockingly at the top of the ramp.

   His umbrella stayed still, the black symbol that was their past staying silent.

   "We are not bringing back Lex Luger."

   "Thank God," both men in front muttered, before looking at each other in surprise.

   "Jinx," the smaller one crowed.

   Guy 2 rolled his eyes in frustration.

   Shane McMahon stuck his head around the door, phone attached to his ear. "You must be Miss. Rosenburg and Miss. Summers." He motioned to the phone with his free hand and rolled his eyes. "I'll just be a minute."

   He disappeared for a brief moment before returning in a near-afterthought. "Spanky, Sean, you can go."

   The smaller man pouted. "Shane!" he near-whined. "I had him in jinx!"

   Shane glanced between the both of them, confused. "I wasn't aware you had him, period."

   The two girls watched in amusement as Guy 2 developed a startlingly fluorescent blush. To make things worse, Guy 1 was bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Shhh, Shane!" he reprimanded in a mock-whisper. "He doesn't know that yet!" He bounced away.

   In the space of about three seconds, Guy 1 had bounded back and kissed Guy 2 full on the mouth.

   With an angry growl Guy 2 leaped at Guy 1/Spanky. The blonde fled with a giggle.

   Sean growled at Shane, who still looked confused, although slightly entertained by the last minute. "Right now I *really* want to channel Stone Cold."

   The son McMahon waved him away. "I'll ask Steph to make Spanky/Sean O'Haire for Smackdown, happy?"

   "Very."

   Sean headed out as Shane continued under his breath. "-skin to win? Or maybe a leather strap match…" Shane quickly ended the phone call and motioned Willow and Dawn into his office with a grin. "I hope you liked your introduction to the WWE. Ignore those two, there's a pool going on how long it takes for the sexual tension to get to them. I'm riding on next week, and I want to beat Matt Hardy, he's got the week after."

   Both girls blinked. _Alrighty…_

   Shane sat on his desk, swinging his legs like a kid. "Now, Miss. Rosenburg. I-"

   "Willow."

   It was now Shane's turn to blink. "Willow. You'll pretty much just be backstage, helping out any of the stage crew or production crew that need you."

   The redhead nodded.

   "And Miss. Summers-" Shane interrupted himself before Dawn could, smiling at her. "Dawn. You'll be assisting Willow and lending a hand wherever necessary…not limited to but including mundane stuff like coffee runs and making sure enough ladders are under the ring."

   Dawn shrugged, although the last bit was a little confusing. It was better than staying home all summer.

   Shane lost his smile and leaned over the table. "Just a piece of advice – don't trust everyone."

   The two women frowned, and exchanged glances.

   The heir apparent jerked his chin toward the door. "Spanky and Sean are decent enough guys, but not everyone around here is like them." He exhaled. "If there's anyone you want to know about, come and ask me or my sister Stephanie. Try to be nice and unprovocative to everyone – and avoid both my father and Sable at all costs."

   He stood, indicating the meeting over. They shook hands and Dawn and Willow both headed out. Shane pointed down the hallway. "The production truck's about…a hundred yards that way. You can't miss it."

   "Thanks," Willow waved as they began their trek to the truck.

   Dawn shot her friend a look. "That Spanky guy was hot."

   Willow fanned her face. "So was Sean."

   They both burst into laughter.

   Willow resettled his mask. He noted in the back of his mind to do something about that – the damn thing kept blocking his sight.

   He hissed lightly between his teeth as Sable exited the monitor picture. God that bitch was annoying. He mentally gave himself a middle finger as Vince walked past the camera; he had to mention annoying, didn't he?

   The door behind him opened with a creak. "Jeff?" a voice questioned.

   He didn't bother responding.

   "…Willow?"

   The man turned to face the figure in the doorway. "Yes?" he asked, voice husky from disuse.

   "When I hired you, I didn't do it for you to go around attacking your broth-" Willow shot her a dangerous look. "-Matt Hardy," she backtracked quickly.

   "Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie," he sighed. "Surge is the entire reason I signed that contract." He waved a hand absently. "You can sign me for a match if you wish…any high-flyer is fine," he said, losing interest quickly.

   The McMahon mind was legendary for stirring up trouble – it had definitely not skipped Stephanie and Shane's generation.

   "You seem so fixated on Matt Hardy," she stated slowly, quite deliberately, to draw Je…Willow's…attention. "For your match, he'll be ringside."

   Willow cocked his head.

   "Next week, you will face Shannon Moore."

   The name meant nothing to Willow, so he nodded and turned back to the monitor.

   "You might know him better as, say…Kid Dynamo?"

   Willow whipped around, his eyes wide.

   "Didn't you recognise your old arch-nemesis in the ring?" Steph nearly-sneered. "Indeed, the kid has grown a bit since you last fought him in OMEGA."

   With that she strode out. And the Titantron picture faded out.

   A few scattered parts of the crowd were screaming, understanding all of this like no one's business.


End file.
